vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Enkidu (Under Night)
Summary Enkidu is a playable character in Under Night In-Birth Exe:Latest. He is a large muscular martial artist who seeks to fight the supposed "strongest In-Birth", even going so far as to let a Void bite him in order to become an In-Birth himself. While his EXS powers are weaker than most, he makes up for them with his family's ancient martial arts, fighting voids and other In-Births. This is what draws Hilda towards him and brings him into her organization, Amnesia. While he's the type who only speaks when necessary, Enkidu gets loud and excited during a fight and takes martial arts very seriously. He's a humble man who has nothing but the utmost respect to those who show resolve in combat. However, during his downtime, he shows a somewhat playful and witty side around Hilda and Gordeau. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: ''' Enkidu (Real name: Gaien Enkidou), The Sin-slaying Beast, The Maneater '''Origin: Under Night In-Birth Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: In-Birth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert martial artist, Energy Manipulation (Can enhance his punches and kicks with energy), Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill Nonexistent beings), Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration (Low), Absorption, Teleportation, Nonexistent Erasure, Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Corruption, Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Disease Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Type 3). Attack Potency: At least Town level (Comparable to other characters. Can fight Waldstein and even defeat him in his ending) Speed: Lightspeed (Comparable to the rest of the cast) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can grab and shoulder tackle Waldstein with ease) Striking Strength: At least Town Class Durability: At least Town level Stamina: Very high, shows no sign of tiring in combat (only time of tiring is shown after using Abyssal Force in which he quickly recovers) Range: Melee Range, Unknown with Spiraling Twin Palm Strike Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Openly admits that he's not the smartest person, but has a very philosophical and insightful view of battle. Enkidu also has a lifetime of experience with his family's ancient martial arts Weaknesses: His powers as an In-Birth are very faint, so aside from Spiraling Twin Palm Strike and Abyssal Force, he has nothing terribly dangerous. His range is also poor in comparison to other In-Births, as Spiraling Twin Palm Strike is his only long-range attack Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'EXS of Calamity: Maelstrom:' The true form of this ability is currently unknown, but it most likely takes the form of Enkidu's tattoo and/or shackles. Normally, he creates small balls of swirling energy of about the same size of his own fists. *'Tidal Spin:' Flips forward and does a series of spinning kicks directly upwards. *'First Prohibition:' Enkidu does a backhand punch. He can also slightly charge the punch for a little more knockback, or go all-out with a punch that produces a massive spiraling shockwave. *'Second Prohibition: Crush:' A possible follow-up to First Prohibition. Enkidu does an uppercut. *'Third Prohibition: Pierce:' The follow-up to Second Prohibition: Crush. Enkidu does a dashing tackle into a two-handed palm strike. *'Second Prohibition (Secret): Sever:' Another possible follow-up to First Prohibition. Enkidu does a low sweep. *'Third Prohibition (Secret): Fierce:' The follow-up to Second Prohibition (Secret): Sever. Enkidu performs an uppercut that creates a rising wave of energy. *'Chained Limbs:' Two rising kicks. When he goes all-out, Enkidu follows up with an axe-kick that launches his opponent into the closest wall. *'Stance of Circulating Control:' Enkidu takes a stance, holding his arms out in front, and then catches his opponent's attack to throw them behind him. When he goes all-out, Enkidu raises one knee into the air. When it catches something, Enkidu does a rising kick that knocks the opponent back. *'Trampling Echo:' Enkidu does a stomp that creates a shockwave around his feet. When he goes all-out, Enkidu stomps down hard enough to create a pillar of energy. *'Slashing Air Edge:' Enkidu jumps up and does a divekick. *'Spiraling Twin Palm Strike:' Enkidu charges swirling energy around his hands and then slams them together, firing a projectile at his opponent. If done at point-blank range, he grinds the energy into the opponent's body before firing it, launching them into a wall. *'Demon Seal: Abyssal Force:' Enkidu undoes his shackles, turning into a darkened beast with a glowing tattoo. He then grabs his opponent with energy from one of his hands, encasing them in a sphere of dark energy and lifting them above him. Enkidu then gathers swirling energy into his other hand and plunges it into his opponent's stomach, causing a massive explosion. Afterwards, Enkidu takes a knee to catch his breath and his shackles quickly reform. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Under Night IN-BIRTH Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Arc System Works